ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hayleerhouse
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bloodstar18 page. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :The Rules Page & The Policies Page are also very important, and strickedly inforced, no exceptions! :Name Reservations are allowed on this wiki. It's your name insurence! :Questions? You can ask one of our admins! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hi! They can be however long you wish, and that would be consided a Fan Fiction [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Lust remember the categories :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) See here Also, dont forget your siggie [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. Story Ratings are here, that should help you. And a personal category, is like this. It lets people know whos story/fanfic/poem is whos. It also help....categorize (lol) them. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) You can use Your user name, or a nick name, so long as whatever you chose is not already take :) Also, dont forget your siggie, it's so I know who left me the message I'm reading :) WOuld you like a siggie like mine? If so, please tell me the colors, and what you want it to say :) Also, why dont you fill out your user page and tell us a little about yourself :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay and DONT FORGET YOUR SIGGIE!!!!!!! xD lol, jk, but dont forget it tho ;P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay! See ya around :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 01:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Can I call you Haylee? My name's Susana, but people here call me Light. I see you're new to the wiki, and I think you should edit your user page, that way your user page looks nice =)[[User:Perfect Dreams|'Honey, if you're going to be two faced,']][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 16:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hey! Haylee, I answered your comment on My Poems.-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 18:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hey Haylee, I left you a comment on The Witness, and on My Poems. -Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 18:41, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hey there Haylee! The stuff that will be judged in the contest is now up! Go check it out to see if you have done it, and what, if anything, you need to change! Thanks! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Can You See My Shinigami?]] 21:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Yeah, you've kinda be what the title says, everything okay? Don't forget about the contest :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 15:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) I was just wondering :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 16:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC) The following is a message from me, Perfect_Dreams!A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 16:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Haylee! I was just on WordPress.com, and I found this blogger, her name is Miss... A I think. She wrote a blog about bullying, I think you should check it out! Here's the Link: Miss A-Bullying No the problem was that it wouldn't let me put my signature! And, you should really check it out, I read it and it was amazing. She's a great blogger, she has opinions, and wow. I don't even know what to tell you! You should leave her a comment or something about the topic, I have to follow her on WordPress.A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 18:53, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Miss A-Contact Info While reading her blog, I managed to end up finding her Contact Info on one of her pages, I decided to send her an email, and I did, it was about her blog, about the Bullying blog, I sent you the link because I wanted to let you know that if you wanted to tell her something about the Bullying blog like I did, you can. I have a WordPress account, but I forgot which of my emails I used, so when I remember I'll login and friend her. As soon as you can please answer back, thankxs!A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 19:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams 1. Sorry to hear this 2. The new message line thingie was for when I have just cleared my pages, just click the leave a message button. 3. Just keep writing when ever you can, and when it's time to stop, we'll judge what ever you have left :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Sexy, Sexy, That's All I Do ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'If You Need A Bad Bitch Let Me Call A Few']] 17:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but please when you leave a message, click leave a new message so it goes to the bottom of my talk page [[User:Bloodstar18|'Sexy, Sexy, That's All I Do ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'If You Need A Bad Bitch Let Me Call A Few']] 20:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Nomination I just wanted to tell you that I nominated you for Featured User. =) You need to go and answer the questions, =D {[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck}=) 03:15, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Haylee was Sorted on Hogwarts and the Wizarding World Roleplay Wiki. 23:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hi! I just wanted to tell you that I categorized your story, What We Used To Be, and I was wondering if you could finish adding the categories(ie E, E-10+, Fan Fiction, Poem, etc.) After reading it I'd suggest rating it E-10+ or Teen. Thanks! Ducksplash Talk 02:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll add it in. Thanks for telling me :) Acctually, it ends today xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 00:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) General message to all contest participants - PLEASE READ Your story is now locked. You wont be able to edit it. We, Cinder and Bloody, will judge whatever you have if it is not done. If you story is done, you have one day from this message to make sure it is maked as such, otherwise we will not count it as so. Judging begins on the first of september, thanks for joining us. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 00:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) You leave a comment on the lastest contest blog (the third one). You'res is already marked tho, I saw your earlier message [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 13:41, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, don't worry, you'll see me usng owo quite a bit. So, hi! =) [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 12:02, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Chatty Chat? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 23:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Dont put words in my mouth! Lol, I never told you I understood :P Lol, but I do ;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 15:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol, it's fine :) IRC? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 18:09, September 9, 2012 (UTC) There's a link on the main page. You'll see it :) it's like Wikia Chat, but, Chat isn;t working for some reason [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 18:25, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I replied on the blog :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 21:18, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Just a quick stop by =) Oh my... Hayleer, I've been reading some of your stories and poems and I LOVE THEM! lol They really are awesome. That's all I wanted to say, so, bai. =D [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'''uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:19, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, that's probably the favorite of all of my stories too... =) Though I do like the beginning of Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale xP [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 03:05, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's Perfect's turn. Do you want to do a collab? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:36, September 12, 2012 (UTC) What should it be about? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:49, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, maybe an original story. Also, what do you think about using the last three names I have reserved on the reservations page for titles? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:03, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, how about a love story during WW2? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:11, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, how about we go ahead and make the pages, because we have the general idea, we basically just need location and characters. So, do you want to do a girl and me a guy? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, I will, but do you want a series page? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:40, September 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, now all we need is the title. =) [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:47, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Haylee, I answered your comment.-Perfectlight 01:25, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams I like Quenched for the title of the series, then Brightened, Darkened, and Silenced for the book names, is that OK? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 02:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll make the pages =) [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 02:34, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Me too! [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 02:49, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I think we should finish making the characters and figuring out the location first, which should only take a few days... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 02:55, September 13, 2012 (UTC) It's OK! [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 03:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I can't wait either, yeah, you can go ahead and make it, because I've got to go, just add the Collaboration Pages Category, my category and your category, and there should be a redlink for the characters one on the series page. Oh, and also add the Quenched Series category to it. =) [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 03:08, September 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, Bye, and you can call me Duck, or Ducky, or Quackerz(Among many other things xDD) [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 03:12, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep =D So, what should all of the characters' names be? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:31, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to tell you that I finished my chapter of Fight for Something! =DD [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 01:31, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Bob xDDDDDDDDDDD [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 01:36, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ikr, you can go ahead and add your characters' names onto the characters page. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 12:21, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fighting Evil By Moonlight ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Winning Love By Daylight]] 15:12, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi! =DDD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 21:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, so what's up? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 22:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, I'm editing on like five wikis. xDDD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 01:26, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, if you'd like to, I still want to. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 11:55, September 26, 2012 (UTC) lol Don't worry! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 20:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) It's OK, so we need to finish the plotline for the collab, also, would you like me to make you a siggie? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 21:36, September 26, 2012 (UTC) =D Just tell me what you'd like it to say, and roughly what you want it to look like, also the colors, and I'll get to it asap. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 02:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll get on it. Also, no problem. =D [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 21:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'll be unblocked now. That reminds me tho, Cinder finished last night/this morning :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 22:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Contest resultes Go here http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bloodstar18/The_Resultes_:D_-_Finially! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 01:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Siggie OK, I finished your siggie: to edit it go here to use it, go to your preferences, go to the Signuature section, and make sure you check the little box that says that you want to use wikitext. Copy and paste this code into the box above: | }} Also, from now on on every wiki that you want to use your siggie on you will have to all a page named User:Hayleerhouse/Sig and put your sig coding onto that page. I hope youlike it! =D [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 02:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) No problem =DD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 04:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) HAI! I just thought I'd let you know I'm about to write the Epilogue for Escape! :D Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 22:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) xD xD Thanks! Sorry I made it so short, I just didn't really seem too fond on writing too much for it anymore, and I didn't know too much else I could do with it. Glad you liked it! :D Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 22:40, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Next time you're on, and if you can, chat please :) Opps, you're right, I sure did, sorry bout that. Also, answer me on chat! xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 17:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Hey, wanna get on chat? Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 18:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) XDD I see. Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 18:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ROFL Thanks! xD Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 19:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ermmmm, november 15th [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 20:54, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 21:06, October 12, 2012 (UTC) This (http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Sober) would be a warriors songfic. However, songfics that are for fanfictions (such as a songfic for the warriors series) are not allowed. Their new.[[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 23:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay so like, they have to be about original things. So, you can make a songfic (it cause use a pre-existing song, or one that you've made up) about soccor, but not The Underlander series...does that help? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I cant spell x3 Chat? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:33, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I saw, I dont think we'll do it yet, maybe next time. and it's okay, about chat :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 00:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Okie :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 00:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Contest OK, do you want it like Perfect's(which I recoded btw lol) or what? I know right? loljk xP Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 02:17, October 17, 2012 (UTC) OK, lol, what colors would you like? =D Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 02:31, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Bloody? xDD OK, I'll get it done in a few days. =) Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 02:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) No problem, lol. =D Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 11:30, October 17, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't you [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:17, October 18, 2012 (UTC) that's kinda what ticked me off the most, she was being kinda mean, cause I didn't understand, and, it obviously wasnt that simply, seeing as how everyone (minus bird and Ducky, seeing as how bird said it and Ducky was away for like, forever) else didn't understand. And just because she knows what she's saying, doesn't mean it's simple. I could know how to fly a plane, that doesn't mean it's simple. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, well, what's up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:31, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Coolieo [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:38, October 18, 2012 (UTC) lol, maybe one day, but I have to many already. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:45, October 18, 2012 (UTC) lol, tell me about it. Have you read The Fire Within? and is Clearwater your last name? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:25, October 18, 2012 (UTC) lol, well I trust you. Mine's Gilbert -.- Not trying to be racisit, but, and I live in the south were there are more black people that white, but every black person mis-pronounces it. They say gibert....there is an L in the word guys lol xD ....*awakward silence*....blackies? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:52, October 18, 2012 (UTC) well, to most people, blackies is more racists... [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 00:04, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Collab So, hi! I was thinking and we need to start our collab.(My forgetfullness x3) Anyways, so we need to finish the plot, it's a love story during WW2 right? Also, I was thinking that maybe the guy and girl that fall in love are from opposite sides? owo Anyways what do you think? Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 02:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, they'd have to be from a different nations, unless you wanted something else. x3 Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 12:36, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm finished with your profile! If you'd like anything else changed, just ask! I hope you don't mind how I formatted it, if you'd like anything changed, just ask! Also, if you'd like one of those floaty boxes, just ask! I hope you like it! =D ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 22:23, October 19, 2012 (UTC) 'Kay, now we need to finish the names, and find out wh's going to write first. Also, no problem! =D ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 23:16, October 19, 2012 (UTC) OK! =3 Anything else you wanna add in? ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 04:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) That sounds great, so can you write first? ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 04:50, October 20, 2012 (UTC) OK, so I was thinking and maybe your character could be from France, but she lived in Denmark, and she falls in love with a german soldier(my character). ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 16:56, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I want you to write about her feelings of Germany invading Denmark, and how she can't be as she used to, I want her to be average. x3 ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 18:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) No, it's north of Germany x3 ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 23:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Marathons The second marathon (about The Kane Chronicles) is starting on November 8th. Please make sure you have all of the books you need. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello This is a general message I am sending out to all Staff members. I have signed up for an Admin Mentoring program, which is to help me learn some wiki stuff (like coding, CSS, JS, and so on). I asked the Coordinateor (Brandon Rhea) if I should ask if you all (the staff members) wanted to join in, and he said sure, and you guys and ask any questions. Now, I dont know if this will be on chat or what, but, message me if you'd be interested in being a part of this. Thanks, Story Problem Hey Hayleer, I don't know if you knew this already, but a while a go I already made a page for a Sherlock Holmes thing I was going to do on my FanFictions page. But then I saw you made your own thing for it and I was a bit confused... All I'm saying is that it's going to be kind of weird with two different things going on with Sherlock Holmes so, I mean I'm not asking you to just completely ditch it but, I'm just saying, since I made the page stuff for it a pretty long time ago. MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 23:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh don't worry, it's all okay! :D xD And it would be awesome if you could kind of make the title a bit differently, I would really appreciate that. But you don't absolutely have to, If you feel it is necessary you may. MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 02:01, October 25, 2012 (UTC) xD No problem! I'm glad we agree on the confusion xP MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 02:37, October 25, 2012 (UTC) RE Sure, I'll teach it to you! ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 12:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I thought I had already replied xD guess thats what I get for thinking x3 anyway, I'll let you know how we're gonna do it as soon as I learn [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 20:32, October 25, 2012 (UTC) xD, OK, so first start learning coding, by finding out where to change the colors, go to my siggie, and change the font and colors, and I'll see what you know, then I'll just revert your edit so it's no big deal, I would set up a sandbox for you, but I'm busy at the moment sorry. e.e ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 21:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Staff meeting # 3 Here's a link. It will last untill November 3rd, since this is a weird week. http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC)